Ostateczna plaga
link=TBA - "To Będzie Anihilacja!"|center|600px Pojawia się pięść i czerwony glutek. Pięść uderza w glutka, rozbijając szkło i dodatkowo cały glutek rozpryskuje się na cały ekran. Pojawia się ognisty napis: "This Becomes Anihillation!" Last Time on This Becomes Anihillation!... Carrie też padła ze zmęczenia od walki z pociskami, nagle w jej głowie były obrazy Devin'a, razem wtuleni w siebie, potem całujący... potem wreszcie wstała odważnie. Ale na nic! Strzała i tak trafiła ją w brzuch i przeszyła. Zmarły #11: Carrie (pocisk przeszył jej brzuch) Brody & Ryan: Ja nie mogę! :( Spud dopiero teraz wszedł w reaktory pocisków i w nie walnął, zepsuły się. Spud: 'AAAAAAAAAAA! ''Potem też odetchnął z ulgą. '''Spud: Uff, co za szczęście, że to już nie działa. :) Brody i Ryan mieli dosyć jego opóźnionej reakcji. Brody (w myślach): Ta jego "reakcja" nie dołuje... ;-; Ryan: Więc zostaliśmy sami, co macie zamiar robić? Brody: Nic... jest już tylko 10 czy jeszcze mniej? Ryan: Cieszę się chociaż, że moja Steph wciąż żyję. ;) Ryan wpadł w mini-euforię. Spud: Ej, a co z Carrie? Ryan: Ona umarła, stary... Brody i Ryan zapomnieli, że Spud ma opóźnioną reakcję, a raczej myśleli, że to tylko co jakiś czas, potem Spud zaczął płakać. Ryan: 'Och. ;/ ''Spud dalej plakał, Brody przewrócił oczami. '''Brody: Tamta 7 dalej sobie pewnie działa razem i chce nas wykończyć, ale gdyby ktoś z nas zginął, to oby nie ja i MacArthur :D Ryan: 'Jeszcze tylko dwie osoby. ''Brody i Ryan razem byli zaskoczeni, Spud tylko dalej opłakiwał stratę Carrie. ---- '''Emma: Ach, żałuję, że Ci pozwoliłam iść dalej! Tom: Bo co? ;-; Widzę, że jednak masz coś na tym sumieniu... raczej w kieszeniach... chyba broń. Emma: Hmmm, Junior, znajdziesz miejsce do spania? Junior nie słuchał wcześniejszej kłótni dwójki i od razu zaczął czegoś szukać. Emma (w myślach): Żeby nie było... ;u; Wyjęła z kieszeni pistolet i trafiła Tom'owi w gardło. Zmarły #10: Tom (postrzelony przez Emmę w gardło) Potem modniś padł na ziemię, martwy. Emma: 'Serio myśleli, że mogą wyeliminować prawdziwe zagrożenie, jakie się czaiło od początku. :D Mylili się, mylili! ''Szatańsko się zaśmiała i schowała broń do kieszeni. Pięć minut po śmierci Toma, Junior przyszedł na miejsce. '''Junior: Co się stało z Tom'em? :O Emma: Eeee... Szukała jakiejś ciekawej wymówki. Emma: 'Pogryzły go niedźwiedzie, ja je oswoiłam hipnozą i... poszły. ''Junior trochę nie wierzył dziewczynie, ale widać w jej oczach, że była przestraszona. '''Junior: Noooooooooooo........... ok? Emma i Junior poszli dalej. ---- Pozostała 2, za pośrednictwem Junior'a, znalazła kryjówkę do spania. Emma: Dzięki za znalezienie kryjówki, serio. :D Junior: Hhahahahahah. Czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół? Podaje rękę dziewczynie, ta coś stara się wygramolić z kieszeni. Junior: Ej, a czego szukasz? Emma: 'To nic takiego. ''Nerwowo przeszukiwała następną kieszeń. Emma starała się mówić jak najciszej, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. '''Emma: Muszę to włączyć! -.- Junior: Ej, ale jak coś chcesz, mogę pójść z tego namiotu. Emma: W sumie... Szukała pomysłu na nową strategię. Emma: Mógłbyś się odwrócić? Naiwny dzieciak odwrócił się, żeby Emma mogła znaleźć broń/łechtaczkę/or whatever... (zalecam wybranie pierwszej opcji xD) ...no ale potem wydobyła z kieszeni bluzki... granat na przycisk. Opakowała go w folię po cukierku i dała Junior'owi. Emma: Chciałam dać Ci cukierka jako niespodziankę. :P Junior: Dzięki. :D Emma uznała, że czas na "część 2", w której chce dać Junior'owi większą... czerwonniejszą niespodziankę. Emma: Muszę na chwilę wyjść, nie będziesz patrzeć? :) Junior kiwa głową na tak. Dziewczyna wychodzi, żeby dać chłopakowi ostateczną niespodziankę. Naciska dumnie przycisk. Potem słyszy tylko wybuch i rozpryskujące się części chłopaka w przyczepie (miejscu spania). Potem Emma wybuchnęła tylko złowieszczym śmieszkiem. Emma: BUAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Zmarły #9: Junior (ciężkie obrażenia od granatu) Emma: A nie mówiłam, że was wszystkich pokonam? Zombie były najprostsze, powinnam w ten sposób zabić Junior'a. ;) Ale muszę się wrócić i "posprzątać". Zaczęła biec w miejscu, gdzie zginęli Tom i Chet. Na ekranach pojawiła się Manson. Manson: 'Hmmm, wiecie ile już Was jest? ---- ''Komputer zaczął kiwać kusząco głową na tak. '''Manson: Ostatni dzień, ostatnia szansa, ostatnie zgony. I tak to tylko jest jak horror w kinie: nie możesz pozwać reżysera, przedtem dostałaś wcześniejsze ostrzeżenia. I tak dla zajawki, Until Dawn i Piątek 13 było gorsze. 3:) ---- Rutynowe szkło pęka po raz ostatni, co można rozpoznać po napisie. Kwatera Główna Cała ósemka cofnęła się już do kwatery głównej. Manson: 'Dzień dobry! To już chyba... ostatni dzień? :D '''Emma: '''O matko, nie strofuj mnie... '''Manson: '''Finałowa 8 to: *Brody *Emma *Josee *MacArthur *Rock *Ryan *Spud *Stephanie '''Manson: '''Jakieś pytania? Raczej nie powinnam tego żałować? ''Wskazuje na Brody'ego, który podnosi rękę do góry. 'Brody: '''To nie będziemy się dzisiaj ruchać? :D ''Stephanie wskoczyła na chłopaka, a Ryan na nich. Wyglądało to całkiem zabawnie. xDDD 'Ryan: '''Eeee, czuję się nieco komfortowo. '''Stephanie: '''Ja też. -.- ''Jednak widzi wtulonego Brody'ego w Ryan'a, wpadła w złość. 'Stephanie: '''Wypierdalaj! Won mi stąd! >:( ''Zrzuciła Brody'ego na materac z kolcami, jeden z nich wbił mu się nawet w zadek. 'Brody: '''AAAA! ''Dalej krzyczał, ale jako echo, dalej rozmawiali ze sobą Ryan i Stephanie. 'Ryan: '''Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? ;-; '''Stephanie: '''Co? I ty go jeszcze bronisz?! Co, GEJEM JESTEŚ???!!! ''Zaczęła na niego wrzeszczeć, jak w Wariackim Wyścigu. 'Ryan (mrucząc pod nosem): '''Czasem byłoby dobrze, gdyby już dawno zniknęła z tej gry. (przewraca oczami) '''Stephanie: '''Co, proszę?! ''Jej krzyk był za to odcity echem na cały Portal. 'Ryan: '''Nie musisz tak krzyczeć! '''Stephanie: '''Hmmm. Ale ja chcę. Zgniły Portal ''Emma przechodziła samodzielnie przez Zgniły Portal. 'Emma: '''Nikogo nie ma? To i nawet dobrze, zabiłabym Stephanie albo Rock'a teraz. ;) ''Ktoś rzuca w nią kuszą, ale ta unika rzutu. 'Emma: '''Ciekawe jaka stawka? ''W ciemnościach widzimy Manson, która naciska na urządzenia, pojawia się napis "On/Off", a studentka nie ma się czego spodziewać, więc idzie dalej. 'Manson (w myślach): '''Uuuuda mi się, inni nie będą mieli szans. Nie ma Ruth już, więc nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. :D ''Zrobiła głupi uśmieszek ala' ta jaszczurka. thumb|left|400px|Nie, nie ten borsuk xD Tylko ten wierzchowiec to jaszczurka ;p 'Emma: '''Ten finał będzie mój, mój, móóóóóóóóóóoj! :D ''Zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia niczym wariatka. ( bo chyba nią była? (please) ) 'Emma: '''Teraz tylko znaleźć jakiego frajera, zabić go i nikt mi nie podskoczy! Oby tylko jakaś durna czwórka została zabita, a wisienką na torcie będzie... ''Przypomina sobie, jaka będzie nagroda za przetrwanie sezonu. 'Emma: '...udział w innym, lepszym sezonie. -.- Może i to lepiej? ;-; W tym momencie cały jej zapał zgasł. 'Emma: '''No dobra, zniechęcił mnie sam fakt, że nagrodą będzie następny sezon, ale czym tu się martwić? Nowymi frajerami? I tak ich pokonam, jestem przecież najlepsza ;D ''Cieszyła się chociaż, że zaszła tak daleko. Portal Nienawiści W tym portalu znalazły się MacArthur i Josee, wchodzące jak zwykle swoim "klasycznym wejściem smoka". 'MacArthur & Josee: '''PUSZCZAJ MNIE! -.- ''MacArthur opierdzielała cały czas łyżwiarkę po twarzy, a Josee szarpała za cokolwiek i rzucała w nią przedmiotami, np. meble itp/itd. 'Josee: '''Co ty robisz?! Chcesz mnie zabić??? '''MacArthur: '''Przydałoby się, ponieważ... ''Chrząknęła, żeby ją znowu sprowokować do szarpaniny. 'MacArthur: '''Jesteś zwykłą, nienormalną diablicą, której zależy tylko i wyłącznie na wygranej, nie wyciąga wniosków z przegranych lekcji życia, no bo przecież na tym to polega, nie zawsze wygrywasz, tylko udowadnia się, że się staje co raz to lepszym. :) A takiej zdzirze jak Tobie będzie tego brakować. ^^ I to zawsze... ''W momencie mówienia "zawsze" kamera skupia się na Josee. 'MacArthur: '''Zawsze... ''Kamera przybliża się do twarzy łyżwiarki. 'MacArthur: '''Zawsze. ''Widzimy już tylko twarz Josee. 'MacArthur: '''Zawsze! ''Josee puszczają już nerwy, zaczęło jej latać oko. 'MacArthur: '''Za-a-awsze! ''Josee dodatkowo zaczęła szczękać zębami. 'MacArthur: '''ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (slowmotion) ''Josee zaczęła skakać z nerwów, po czym przy trzecim skoku, gdy miała rzucić się na MacArthur, WYBUCHŁA! Odpadły jej wszystkie części ciała, rozdzielone np. na głowę, ręce, tułów i nogi, wszędzie rozpryskane krwią, a jej głowa potoczyła się obok policjantki. 'MacArthur: '(dziwny śmiech) Zmarły #8: Josee (eksplodowała w wyniku wybuchu "opóźnionej reakcji serca/braku pohamowania emocji, powodując reakcję łańcuchową, z powodu zbyt wielkiej, wybuchowej reakcji) 'MacArthur: '''Wow, o takich przypadkach zgonu nie słyszałam. ''Wyjmuje z kieszeni kartkę i pisze: "She is dead". Kładzie tą kartkę na czole nieżywej już łyżwiarki. Portal do Współczesności Spud jest nadal we współczesnym tunelu labiryntowym. 'Spud: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ''Należy wspomnieć, że wnętrze robi się co raz to cieplejsze, a Spud szybciej i ostrzej wlatywał. 'Spud: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ''Podobnie jak jego krzyki... ale fajnie. -.-'' '''Spud: '''Aaaa, gdzie ja w ogóle jestem? ''Wreszcie pojawia się koniec "labiryntu" portalu, a tam wyskakuje Spud jak z armaty. 'Spud: '''Hmmm, nie jest tak źle. ;) ''Druga strona lotu. Spud zaczął po mału krzyczeć. 'Spud: '''Cooo tu sięęęęęęęę dzieeeeeeeeje?? ''Leci co raz mocniej w dół i lżej krzyczy, niż podczas "spadania" na samym początku. Dotarł z lekkim ślizgiem na Kasprowy Wierch, gdzie zaczął wrzeszczeć. 'Spud: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Pomoooooooooooooo... ''Nie dokończył, ponieważ z góry, spadł na niego helikopter, który rozdrabniał jego głowę. Drzwiczki kabinki po chwili się otworzyły, a z niej wyleciała paląca się głowa Ruth, która zapaliła pojazd... no i Spud'a. Zmarły #7: Spud (zginął z powodu spadnięcia na niego zbyt wielkiego ciężaru helikoptera) Portal Marzeń i Wszystkiego Czego Sobie Nie Życzysz Rock trafił do tej planety, seriously?! 'Rock: '''Powaga? Nie mogłem trafić gorzej raczej. ''Zakłada ręce. 'Rock: '''Jeszcze ciekawe, czy Spud się trzyma. Jak tak, założylibyśmy razem zespół muzyczny, a nikt raczej nie podskoczyłby nam! Jak nie, to i tak założę sam zespół. ;) Nie obchodzi mnie to. >-) ''Podnosi pisankę do góry, ale rzuca nią z gniewu o ziemię. Potem przygląda się "zjawisku". 'Rock: '''Tak, to zrobię z osobą, która mi podskoczy... ;) ''Zaczęła go swędzieć głowa. 'Rock: '''Hmmm, marzenie, żeby to się stało z tym frajerem Dickensem, który mi do kebaba podrzucił proszek do pieczenia. ;-; -.- Potem uznał, że to żart. To moim żartem było wrzucenie proszku swędzącego do balona, a kiedy pękł, dostał nim wszędzie! Widzę konsekwencje tego czynu, ale mam nadzieję, że on się udławi tym gównianym piekarnikiem, a nie... on umarł 3 lata temu. (facepalm) ''Ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawia się Ayo - była dziewczyna Rock'a. Rock próbuje się do niej odezwać, ale to tylko zmora... 'Rock: '''Ayo? A już myślałem, że Ty jednak żyjesz i Cię ten samochód nie potrącił. ;u; Miałem tylu wspaniałych "przyjaciół", który tylko mnie prześladują w tej krainie. -,- Zastanawiam się czy stąd w ogóle da się uciec. ''Pojawia się głos podobny do Ayo, który próbuje udawać Manson. 'Manson: '''Nieeeeeeeeeeeee! (drze się przez megafon) '''Rock: '''Ruth, ogarnij tego downa. ._. ''Obok niego pojawiają się utleniacz i ogień. 'Rock: '''Ooooooooooooo k**wa, chyba sobie śnisz, d**wko. ''Utleniacz się otworzył, a podpalona zapałka została rzucona na ziemię. Co dalej? Opowiem! :D Pojawił się wybuch nieznanego źródła i Rock przeleciał przez ściany, trochę zraniony, ale jeszcze się trzymał. (no nawet nie ledwo ;) ) 'Rock: '''Uff, czasem nie warto myśleć na głos. :) ''Otarł pot z czoła swoją bluzką, którą rzucił na przód, a tam było słychać dźwięk lasera. 'Rock: '''Aha... ''Myślał, jak by to przejść, zdarł z siebie spodnie i osłaniał się nimi przed laserem, dziwnym cudem miał je z poliestru, a poliester na laser działa jak lustro. Manson widziała to zdarzenie i zaczęła czytać książkę z chemii. 'Manson: '''Ja p**dolę, przystojniacha! użyły metody Kopiuj+Wklej, sklonowały się i trafiły do pozostałych portali, każdy wybierał do jakiego chce wskoczyć. Końcowa Meta Portal Drobnostki Do tego portalu wskoczyli: półnagi Rock, opryskana krwią MacArthur i Emma ze schowanymi ładunkami wybuchowymi. 'Emma: '''Ech, jesteście obrzydliwi... -,- '''MacArthur: '''Ty też, zero ciekawości. ''Obie za to zostają wepchnięte do innego portalu. 'Rock: '''Więcej miejsca dla mnie. :D ''Pojawia się jakaś zwykła blond dziewczyna. 'Blondynka: '''Rock! on się nigdy nie skończy! ...znajdźcie klucze. ''Mówi to z zrezygnowaniem. 'Manson: '''Tak, klucz zakończy całą Waszą mękę i potwierdzi, że jesteście finalistami. '''MacArthur: '''Ile jest tych kluczy? '''Manson: '''Cztery. -.- ''Wszyscy poza Emmą zaczęli biec do celu. 'Emma: 'Żałosne... (~ Talon) Wyciąga z kieszeni broń i zaczyna się odliczanie, dziewczyna mierzy w Brody'ego. #'''Brody #'Ryan' #'Stephanie/MacArthur' #'MacArthur/Stephanie' #'Emma' Brody i Ryan po chwili wpadają na siebie.'' '''Ryan: Nadal jesteś tego pewien? Brody kiwnął głową na tak. Brody: Nie ma innego wyjścia, mam z tym problem! -_- MacArthur i Stephanie przypatrywały się tej rozmowie ze zdziwieniem. MacArthur: OMG :O Stephanie: Miałam rację -.- Czekała na idealny moment. Ryan: No wiesz, to... Obok niego zjawia się Stephanie. Stephanie: WIEDZIAŁAM! Zdradzasz mnie to może okej, ale z nim? -,- POJEBAŁO WAS DO RESZTY?! >:( Ryan: 'Jakie zdradzasz. ;-; ''Brody zasmucony spuścił głowę w dół, Emma kalibrowała pozycję, gdzie można strzelać. '''Emma: Pamiętaj, tu chodzi o wygraną i sławę! 3:) Cena jest zbyt wysoka, bym tera... Rozmowa ją rozproszyła, wszyscy zniknęli. Emma: Halo? :'( Gdzie jesteście? :( Zaczęła rozpaczliwie szukać tą czwórkę, ale natknęła się tylko na zwłoki Spud'a. Emma: (fuu) Rzuciła nimi o ścianę, a ta się odwróciła i tam pojawiły się przyciski. Emma: Hmmm, czyli można sabotować? <3 Naciska jakieś randomowe guziki, Stephanie chce biec dalej ze złości, ale blokuje ją "lustro". Brody: 'Sorry, ale jeśli jednak chcesz mnie rozdzielić, patrz najpierw na siebie, ha ha! ''Pobiegł w lewą stronę, bo centralna część labiryntu była zablokowana polem siłowym. 'Stephanie: '''Wiesz co, Brody? Ch*j ci w d*pę! ;-; '''Brody (z daleka): '''Wiem o tym! :D ''MacArthur była zraniona tym, że Brody woli chłopaków, niż dziewczyny. 'MacArthur: '''I po co ja się tak dla niego starałam... :c ''Westchnęła. Poszła dalej za Brody'm. 'MacArthur: '''Brody! Zaczekaj! ''Ryan podszedł do Stephanie i odepchnął ją, za nimi biegła Emma niczym wariatka. thumb|left|307px 'Emma: '''Powiem coś mądrego, PO TYM JAK WAS ZABIJĘ! ''Zaczęła biec szalona z młotkiem, cały czas potem były skręty... i fajnie. #'''Brody #'MacArthur' #'Emma' #'Ryan' #'Stephanie' Brody usłyszał głos MacArthur, która się potknęła, przeszedł obojętnie w lewą stronę "jaskinii" i tam zobaczył... KLUCZ IMMUNITET! Manson: 'Brawo Brodney! XDD Jesteś zwycięzcą całej gry! ''Brody zaczął skakać ze szczęścia. 'MacArthur: '''Nie daruję ci tego! ;( Okłamałeś mnie! T_T ''Emma wyprzedza policjantkę, ale słyszy jej szlochy. Podchodzi do niej. 'Emma: '''No cóż, młoda. Takie życie. ;) ''Odchodzi od niej, nie pozwalając jej na żadną pomoc. Wchodzi do lewej strony jaskinii, a tam widzi... KLUCZ IMMUNITET... wprost woo-hoo! 'Manson: '''Brody i Emma są zwycięzcami! :c :D ''Brody i Emma przybili sobie piątkę i zaczęli się namiętnie całować. ;u; 'Emma: '''No co? Przecież Noah nie żyje? ;) #'MacArthur #'Ryan' #'Stephanie' Randkowicze/Wrogowie byli już w połowie drogi, ale tam Stephanie usłyszała płacz MacArthur, razem podbiegli do niej. Stephanie: 'Co się stało? :/ '''MacArthur: '''To już koniec. :c Skoro Brody jest gejem, nie mam po co wa... ''Ryan wziął MacArthur na barana. Stephanie wybuchnęła ostatecznym gniewem. 'Stephanie: '''FINITO, TO TWÓJ KONIEC!!!! -.- ''Jak szalona rzuciła się w lewą stronę jaskinii, by złapać przy okazji... KLUCZ IMMU... ( dobra! >:( ) 'Manson: '''Ryan vs MacArthur! :D ''MacArthur czekała na odpowiednią okazję, wprawdzie nie widzieli, jak szalona Steph weszła do lewej jaskinii, ale Mac miała wyczucie. xD 'MacArthur: '''Hop! ''Zeskakuje z ramion Ryan'a, kopie go w krocze, wchodzi do lewej jaskinii i... KLUCZ IMMUNITET! :D 'Manson: '''Więc mamy całą szczęśliwą 4? XD ''Wszystkie fragmenty gry "TBA" znikają, podobnie jak zwłoki martwych osób, repliki rzek, Kasprowego Wierchu i tak dalej, ale niestety znika też Ryan w kawałkach, potem zostaje tylko jego głowa, która zanika. Zmarły #5: Ryan (znikł pod wpływem "zakończenia gry") 'Manson: '''To się nazywa przegrać życie! :D ''Zaczęła tańczyć jak wariatka. 'Manson: '''A teraz...! ''Oczywiście pozostała 4 słucha tego w radiu, po chwili pokazuje się dźwięk miny, a radio wybucha. Pozostaje po nim zepsuta kaseta, a na niej kartka. 'MacArthur: '''Więc... co dalej? ''Emma bierze kartkę, ale najpierw szarpie się ze Stephanie. 'Stephanie: '''Frajerka! ''Zabiera jej kartkę i czyta wskazówkę. ''„Jesteście szczęśliwą czwórką, która...” Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi w epilogu! <3 Koniec sezonu! <3 :D Bo epilog to odcinek specjalny, a raczej wszystko jest załatwione. ;p Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:This Become Anihillation - odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki